


Till the End of Times (Staying with You)

by Twykad



Series: Of Shadowhunters and a glittery Warlock [7]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec doesn't know what to do, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Boys In Love, Clace wedding in the first paragraph, Clary made a rune, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Immortality, It has been done before but I wanted to do it too, Love, M/M, Mortality, Reflection, Self-Reflection, Supportive Isabelle Lightwood, Supportive Jace, Supportive Magnus Bane, lot of feels, read to know, will alec become immortal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 16:11:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8334016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twykad/pseuds/Twykad
Summary: Clary gives Alec an immortality rune, but is he really ready to give up on mortality and watch his love ones age and die?





	

The wedding ceremony had been beautiful, so _beautiful._ Izzy and Simon had cried. Maryse and Robert had looked so proud and Alec had stayed serious, yet smiling. Max, in Magnus’ arms had let out an excited scream when Clary had appeared and Jace had had to hold back his tears. Oh she too, had been so very _beautiful_. And the dress, oh the _dress_ , so white, so light, so bright… It suited her so perfectly. Now they were dancing and to Jace, with all the dress’ veils around him, it felt like _flying_. He was now a married man and he couldn’t be happier. It was the best day of his life. Not far from him, Jace watched Alec, dancing closely with Magnus, he smiled lightly. If he was, with Clary, the main “characters” of the night, he and his fian- _wife,_ had still planned to give something to Alec and Magnus, to give them a chance to be like them and pass the rest of _their_ lives together.

 

***

 

Clary had wait, and wait, and wait again until she felt it was the right day, the right time. She had, at first, planned to give the rune for Alec’s birthday, but it hadn’t felt like the moment. Then she had thought about Christmas, because, at the time, it had seemed like a good idea. But in the end, she hadn’t felt it either. But today was the day. It was her wedding, yes, and maybe it was because of that. Maybe it was because she had the chance to spend a life time with the love of her life and everyone deserved to live that. Or maybe it was just because it was the day. Because it was it and she didn’t need to have an explanation. Anyway, she had brought the drawing with her, in an envelope and Jace and she had planned to give Alec and Magnus when they will leave the wedding.  But at the time, she’d rather concentrate on her dance step with her husband. _Husband_ , it sounded so weird but _oh_ so _right._

 

***

 

Alec took Blueberry, who was sleeping despite the music, in his arms. It was still quite early for leaving but Magnus and he had a baby and they had to be reasonable. It was still pretty late anyway; 2:30 am, so Magnus didn’t pout when the shadowhunter suggest that it was time to go home. Alec was happy, it had been a wonderful wedding, his brother, all dressed in white, with a navy blue bow and Clary and her white and light dress. Magnus had complimented her hair cut too. It had been very emotional, Jace had tear up so had Clary. Alec hadn’t cried though he had wanted too. However, he now wanted to get married too, maybe, one day, he’ll ask Magnus.

 

“Ready, Sweetheart?” The warlock asked him.

“Yeah, let’s go say goodbye to Jace and Clary.”

 

 Magnus nodded and came to the couple who then went toward him. Alec couldn’t go on the dance floor with his son in his arms; especially seeing the way Simon was dancing. Alec watched him a moment, narrowing his eyes, judging him from afar. What the Hell did his sister see in him? He wondered when he saw the man dancing. Simon was a great man, he knew that, but, seriously, he should be banned from this activity. Izzy looked amused, her eyes were shinning. She was happy with him. Alec smiled.

 

***

 

“You’re sure you want to leave already?” Jace asked and Clary elbowed him lightly and laughed when he pouted.

“So guys,” the red haired lady started. “I know it’s our wedding but… We have something for you.” She continued and Jace handed them the envelope.

 

The couple looked at it curiously and Magnus went to open it but Clary stopped him.

 

“Actually, it’s more for Alec…”

 

Alec raised a brow then frowned. Magnus frowned too then smiled.

 

“Alright then. Shall he open it now?”

“No… Maybe he should wait for you guys to be home. And… Alec, I’m sorry. I give you something that, as much as it is a chance, could hurt you. You will do what you want with it, but you must have it now.”

 

Still frowning, Alec nodded. Clary gave him a small smile then kissed his cheek.

 

“I know you’ll take the best decision.” She whispered in his ear.

 

***

 

When they arrived at the loft, they didn’t felt as tired as they were at the party. The put Max to bed and sat on the couch. Magnus let his head fell on Alec’s shoulder. The shadowhunter then wrapped him in his arms. Flickering his fingers, the envelope appeared in Alec’s laps.

 

“Do you want to open it now?”

 

Alec shook his head. “I think I will open it tomorrow morning.”

“Aren’t you curious?”

“I am. But I don’t want to feel hurt right now, as Clary said I might be. If we have to finish the night, I’d rather do something else.”

“Ok.” The warlock smiled. “Shall we go to bed? What do you want to do right now?”

“You.” He grinned.

“Oh.” Magnus chuckled. “Oh, _Alexander._ ”

 

***

 

Max had woken up early, and so did Alec. He untangled himself from Magnus –who stole his cushion as his sleepy vengeance – and stretch himself up before getting to Max.

 

“Hey Blueberry,” he sing-talked, taking the boy in his arms. “Did you sleep well? Yeah? Good.” He walked toward the kitchen. “I bet you’re hungry.”

 

He put his son in the baby-chair, put milk in the baby-bottle before putting it in the microwave and turned the coffee machine one before making the actual breakfast. Maybe this morning he will take breakfast to bed for Magnus? Magnus _loved_ when he do that.

Once the baby bottle was ready, he tried the milk before giving it to the excited baby. He shook his head, smiling, looking at Max drinking greedily. It was just adorable. He put the breakfast food on a tray but then noticed the envelope he had almost forgotten. He put down the tray on the table and reached for the envelope. When he saw what was inside, he gasped.

 

***

 

“Jace? You know you can talk to me about everything right?”

 

Jace nodded and pulled her closer. He knew he shouldn’t be like that. It was their first night as a married couple and yet, he couldn’t help being worried about his parabatai.

 

“Was it a good idea? The immortality rune, I mean.”

Clary sighed. “Honestly, I don’t know. But I believe they deserve a chance, if Alec is ready.”

“It’s egoistic, but I kinda don’t want Alec to _choose_ Magnus… I don’t want to be the only one getting grey air and wrinkles.”

 

He closed his eyes and felt Clary kissing his shoulder.

 

“I know.”

“And at the same time, I want him to have the chance to live happily with Magnus _forever_ , and as much as I hate admitting it, I _don’t_ want Magnus to suffer and mourn eternally Alec’s death.”

 

Kiss on his neck.

 

“I know we, shadowhunters, can die during a mission, but still… Still, if Alec _doesn’t_ , Magnus will have to suffer from his death anyway…”

 

Kiss on his cheek.

 

“I know it’s our after-wedding morning… I’m sorry.”

“Shhh, it’s okay.”

 

Kiss on his lips.

 

***

 

When Magnus woke up, he felt like he still needed hours of resting. He rolled around and groaned realising his lover wasn’t in bed. He hated waking up alone. He stayed like that, without moving for few minutes before deciding to get up. He could hear Max playing in the baby park, but no sounds from Alec. He peak his head out of the door.

 

“Alec?”

 

No answers. He sighed and leaved the bedroom. Alec was in the couch, head in his hand, looking at something Magnus couldn’t see from where he was.

 

“ _Alexander_?”

 

His boyfriend looked up but there was something wrong with him, very wrong. He wasn’t smiling at him and there were _tears_ in his eyes. Magnus eyes went wide and he immediately ran to the shadowhunter side, hugging him.

 

“What’s happening darling? Why are you crying? Are you going to be okay?”

“Clary’s present…”

 

Magnus lessen up a bit his embrace and looked at the table. It was a drawing. No. It was a rune. And below, in Clary’s graceful handwriting he could read “immortality.” His mouth parted, his heart beating in a mix of excitement and _fear_. He knew what being immortal mean: seeing the ones you love age and die. And it was oh so _painful_. _Years ago_ , Alec hadn’t wanted to give up on his mortality, but what about _now_? Hope grew into him. But a bittersweet one; if Alec wanted to be immortal, to be with him, forever, then, he will have to watch all the other ones, his parabatai, his sister, his friends… He will have to watch all of them _die_. He didn’t know what to say or what to do. He couldn’t even process well all the information that flooded his brain; all the questions, all the answers, all the _hope_. It was too much. So he didn’t do anything. He didn’t move. He just stayed right there, holding Alec tightly.

 

***

 

Alec needed air. He couldn’t think anymore. Not in the loft. Not with Max playing in his park. Not with _Magnus_ near him. He pushed his boyfriend away gently and stood up, leaving the loft without a word. Oh he _wanted_ to say something, he wanted to talk. But his throat was so tight, his jaw so clenched, he couldn’t even open his mouth and wasn’t even sure a sound would come out if he did. Yes, he was crying, but he couldn’t know if it was happiness, pain or sadness. Magnus didn’t call his name. Alec knew he understood and he was thankful that he respected his silence and his need to leave. Magnus was _perfect_. He would have smiled if the situation wasn’t so hard.

The weather was hot; there was no wind today as he had hope. It was suffocating, he needed fresh air, not… _That_. He laid his back on the wall and took a deep breath which didn’t help. He shut his eyes a second. It was not the time to have a _panic attack_. He hadn’t thought about being _immortal_ until the day he had almost die. He hadn’t thought about Magnus becoming _mortal_ until that day either. But after that, after all the drama, they had talked. They had had a long and difficult discussion about their relationship and all the means in it and Alec had been back on the path to accept their tragic destiny; that they will at least have a life time together and that even if it would never be enough for Magnus, it will be at least _that_ and this that was what mattered. Now that there was a new possibility it felt like going back to the starting case, and it was awfully _painful_.

And if there was only that…Immortality was as much a _gift_ as a _curse_ , he had understood that the day he had almost loose Magnus in Edom. But was he ready to take it on him too? Was he? Knowing that he could survive his loves one, other that Magnus and Max, watching them age and die as Magnus and Max will have to do with him if he chose to stay mortal. He took he head in his hand. He felt as his brain was going to explode.

 

***

 

Magnus didn’t start to worry until the night had fallen. He had texted Alec several times during the day, saying that he loved him, that he understood, and then asking when he would come back, now, he was almost begging for an answer, asking he was ok, if nothing had happened. Eventually, after putting their son to bed, he tracked him. He took one of his favourite sweat-shirt Alec owned, one that had some colours in it and no hole. He had bought it to prove Magnus he could wear colours and not only black. It was deep red though, with some white graphics on it. Alec only wore it at the loft. Sensing his boyfriend relieved him a bit. He wasn’t too far from the loft, at least. Magnus hesitated calling him but refrained. Sitting on the couch, he clenched his fist on the sweat-shirt and held it close to his heart.

He startled when he heard the door opening. When had he fallen asleep? He couldn’t open his eyes. They were glued by tiredness. Footsteps came near him and it’s only when he felt a hand in his hair that his eyes finally complied his order and met two blue eyes. Alec didn’t say anything; he continued to caress his hair. Magnus moved his hand on Alec cheek and the shadowhunter leaned in the touch, placing his free hand on Magnus’. After few seconds, he kissed the warlock’s palm, tenderly. Magnus smiled a bit at the fact that sometimes, they didn’t need work to communicate with each others. Their dialogue was clear enough. “I’m back” had said the caresses. “Are you okay?” Had asked the hand on the cheek. “I’m sorry” Had answered the kiss.

 

***

 

It was Alec turn to wake up in an empty bed and to coffee and breakfast smell. Looking at the clock, he realised that Magnus had probably had a pretty bad sleep to be early so soon… And it was his fault. He sighed and got up. Max was drinking his milk and Magnus, back to him, was obviously making pancakes changing their look and colours with some magic. It rarely happened but it was one of his favourite sights even more since the warlock had his hair undone, a bare face and it made Alec’s heart warm and fuzzy. Magnus, with make-up, looked wonderful, sexy, _powerful_ and _daring_. Without all the glitters, liners and eye-shadows, he still looked handsome, sexy and wonderful but he looked so much more _innocent_ and _pure_.

 

“Hey buddy.” Alec said to Max, stroking his hair. “Hey, Handsome.” He added in quieter tone at Magnus attention.

“Hey sweetheart.” The warlock answered with the same voice.

 

Alec leant on the counter, staring at his boyfriend with loving eyes. Then the thought came. He could have this for eternity. If he was willing for the sacrifice in implied, he could have this for centuries. And in the peaceful moment, oh, it was _tempting_.

 

“You don’t have to do this now, you know that right?”

“What?”

“You don’t have to choose now, Alec, you can take your time. All the time you need. Don’t torture yourself…” Magnus explained, putting a plate of pancakes in front of him. “Even if it takes years, take your time.”

“Do you want me to do it, to put the rune on myself?”

“ _Alexander_ , I wish no more than staying with you until the end of times, but, and I want you to listen well to me, I will never, ever, force you to do that, I will never, ever, force you to be immortal, to watch your family age then die before you with you staying the same. This is not my decision, this is yours, _Alexander_.”

“But this is so hard…” He said his voice shaking.

“I know darling… I’m _sorry_.”

 

***

 

“Hey big brother!”

 

Izzy laughed when Alec startled and got the punching ball in his face.

 

“Good morning Iz.”

“Oh _someone_ is grumpy today, did you fight with your man?”

Alec shook his head. “No, everything is fine with Magnus.”

“Then what is your problem?”

“Let’s get a coffee.”

 

She raised a brow. Alec obviously needed to talk, but he was so tense it felt like when he was still closeted and fought his feelings. Something was wrong and she couldn’t pint-point what, since Magnus was apparently not involved. She followed her brother to the kitchen thoughtfully. She sat before him when their coffee was ready.

 

“So?”

“I have something to tell you.”

“You are kinda scaring me right now so just spit it out.”

“Clary gave me a rune, an immortality rune.”

“By the Angels Alec this is wonderful!”

“No it’s not, Isabelle.”

 

She frowned. Why? Why wasn’t it wonderful? He could spend thousands years with Magnus and the latter wont have to see him die. Yes he will survive her and the others but he will be with Magnus, the love of his life, his soulmate! It worth the sacrifice didn’t it?

 

“Alec… Don’t you want to-“

“Yes, of course I want Isabelle; I want to stay with Magnus forever. But…” He paused and shook his head. “Seeing you, Jace… And even Clary and Simon getting old and… Die. Can I do that? I don’t know.”

“Big brother, Alec, you deserve that, more than anybody and so does Magnus. And believe, even as an old lady I will be prettier than you.”

“Doesn’t it hurt you, knowing what would happen if I do it?”

“Maybe a little,” She admitted, nodding. “But your happiness is way more important. And we’re shadowhunters, we can still die young and on a mission.”

 

She put a hand on his arm.

 

“I will support you, no matter what. But I truly encourage you to do it. If Simon was still a vampire, I would have jump on the occasion without a second thought.”

 

He smiled faintly at her. “Thank you.”

 

She smiled back. The truth was, she was worried of aging without her big brother, but she saw how much he loved Magnus and how much Magnus loved him. They had to be together, she could feel that Magnus would never be able to mourn Alec if he were to die. She was sacrificing her feelings and her lifetime with her brother, but it was worth it. Alec and Magnus deserved a happy ending, and even more.

 

***

 

“You can call him if you want, you know; it’s been two weeks now and I can feel you want to do it.”

“It’s our honeymoon Clary…”

“Yeah, and I want my husband to fully be there with me.”

 

Jace cupped Clary’s face who smiled at him gently.

 

“By the Angels how did I get so lucky?” He whispered before kissing her.

“Call your parabatai you big idiot.” She chuckled, blushing.

 

Jace turned his phone on and then composed Alec’s number. Theses two weeks must had been hard for his brother and he needed to check on him, to know if he had reach a decision. To know that no matter what, it wouldn’t change much their friendship, their bond.

 

“Alec speaking.”

“Wah, as formal as always.”

“Jace! How is it going? I thought you planned to not call any of us until next month!”

“I’m fine, and yes, but I needed to check on you.”

“Checking on me? Jace I’m a grown-“

“About the rune.”

 

Silence answered him. Jace could hear his parabatai breathing heavily. He bite his lips but relaxed feeling his wife arms around him.

 

“Alec? Are you still there?”

“Yeah…”

“Are you okay?”

“Why did you give me that?”

“What? Al-“

“I was finally accepting what will happen between Magnus and I and now… I’m just so fucking confused Jace!”

 

It wasn’t anger that he sensed on Alec’s voice. It was _fear_ and Jace felt his heart tightening in his chest.

 

“Just do it. Do it Alec, I’m serious. You can be with Magnus, with _Max_ without being scared of leaving them when you get too old to breath. Clary and I talked so long before giving it to you. We talked about what it implied for _you_ , for _me_ , for _us_ … And Alec, remember in Edom, you were ready to _stay behind_ , in this Hell, if that meant you’d be with Magnus.”

“I…”

“I know it’s scary, Alec, and I’m scared too, but… By the Angels, Alec… We might be _parabatai_ but Magnus is _everything_ to you.”

 

***

 

It took few more torturous days for Alec to take his decision and to choose how to announce it to Magnus. Saying it to the rest of his family, over the phone to Jace and Clary and face to face for the others hadn’t been easy already. A lot easier than taking the decision though, he still had this pain in his heart thinking about it but somehow, he felt lighter now.

Magnus hadn’t asked him anything. For all these days, all these weeks, he hadn’t brought the subject up. He had respected Alec in a way the shadowhunter knew not many people would have be able to. Taking the glamoured baby up in his arms, he smiled.

 

“Come on Blueberry; let’s go buy Papa a ring.”

 

***

 

Jace was on the bed, waiting for Clary. He had leaved the shower before her. He was now thinking about Alec and the decision the latter had take. His parabatai had followed his heart and choose what he thought was the best. And Jace had been so scared that he wouldn’t. No matter the decision was, and no matter what he or the others would have said, if Alec had took a decision feeling obliged, he would have been the saddest man ever. And Jace didn’t want that for his _brother_ , his _parabatai_.

 

“Jace, Sunshine?”

 

He looked up and smiled. Clary was looking at him, brows lightly furrowed. She had just her lingerie put on and he could see almost all of her rune. She was _beautiful_.

 

“Are you okay?” She asked.

“Yeah.” He answered nodding. “Just thinking about Alec.”

 

She went on the bend and climbed on top of him.

 

“What do you think you are doing?”

“Well, _Sunshine_ , isn’t it obvious?” She purred. “You think about Alec way _too much_. You know he took the best decision for himself. So instead of thinking about _him_ , think about _me_ and take _care_ of me.”

 

He gulped.

 

“Or maybe I should take care of _you_?”

 

She was rarely like that, but God knew how much Jace loved it when she was. He loved her teasing. He smiled, gripped her arm and pulled, making her shriek in surprise. He reversed their position and kissed her, passionately. Oh she knew how to make him _forget_ anything and anyone _except her_.

 

***

 

Magnus had tried and still tried to imagine his life without Alec by his side. He didn’t remember having been that hurt by the thought of living without one of his former lover. He closed his eyes. A life without Alec, his _Alexander_ wasn’t possible. He had convinced himself several times that it will be okay, that he will mourn him then honour his memory every day of his life in every way possible. Because it was the only thing to do and because at the time there weren’t any other solutions, he had hanged onto that. But now…Now… It was different. There was a chance. And he could say anything to Alec, if the latter didn’t choose to stay with him; it will break his heart in every ways possible. Even if he knew how hard it was, even if he would understand Alec’s choice, he still wanted, he still hoped Alec would decide to put the rune on. The simple thought of Alec staying mortal made him want to cry. Standing up from the couch, he went to take the drawing in the bedroom. He put it on his laps and retraced slowly the rune with the tip of his fingers, tears coming up in his eyes.

 

***

 

Alec opened the loft door, Max trying to reach for the key from the sling. Alec _loved_ the sling; he did preferred having his son close on his chest rather than on a stroller.

 

“Hold on Max, we’re getting there.”

 

Once in the loft, he noticed the unusual calm. Magnus was supposed to have come back at least one hour ago. Maybe he was tired and went to sleep? Alec hoped his boyfriend hadn’t use too much magic and just collapsed on the bathroom or on the bedroom’s floor. It had happened more than once already and Alec hated finding his warlock unconscious and pale because of some stupid clients. He furrowed his brows, undoing the sling to put Max in the baby-park. He was just done when he heard a whimper. He blood ran cold. Was Magnus actually _crying_? He hurried to put his son on the park, kissing his forehead, right between the tiny horns, and headed to the bedroom. It seemed Magnus didn’t hear the door opening and the sight that welcomed Alec broke the shadowhunter heart. Magnus, his eyes glued on the rune drawing, fingers retracing it over and over, tears strolling down his face.

 

“Please,” the warlock murmured so low that Alec barely heard it. “Please Raziel, make him choose me… I need him so bad…”

 

It felt like a jolt of electricity in Alec’s body and he gave up all the theatrical scenery he had planned. He rushed to his boyfriend and crashed his lips on his, hard, cupping his cheeks with both hands. 

 

***

 

Magnus hadn’t heard his boyfriend coming home and got almost scared when he felt lips on his. But there weren’t any lips like his shadowhunter’s one. No lips fit that perfectly with his. He whimpered in the kiss, hanging strongly on Alec’s shirt. He didn’t try to hold back his tears. It was no use as he was already crying when the shadowhunter got there.

 

“Oh, God, Magnus, _of course_ I choose you.” Alec said, breathless, when he broke the kiss. “Of course I choose to stay with _you_.”

 

Their eyes locked and Magnus could see how sincere his lover was. And a wave of feelings went through him as he realised. Alec won’t leave him, ever. He could help to almost jump on him, arms around his neck, smiling and kissing his boyfriend, open mouth. He was so overwhelmed that he started pecking Alec’s whole face, crying and laughing at the same time, whispering “thank you” every time his lips weren’t in contact with Alec’s face. And the shadowhunter let him keep doing it, hugging him with his strong, muscular, arms. He was smiling too. Magnus kissed that smile.

 

***

 

“God, Alexander, I love you, I love you so, so much.” Magnus said once he had calm down.

 

Tears were still running on his cheeks and Alec was gently rubbing them with his thumb. The shadowhunter didn’t know what he had expected but not that, for sure. He had thought that the warlock would be composed. Well, at least a bit. He gently pecked his lips.

 

“Why did you choose me?”

 

Alec eyes went wide. It was logical wasn’t it? Magnus knew how much he loved him, he knew he was everything to him, didn’t he? The thought that Magnus might ignored the expense of his feeling hut him. Not for Magnus’ ignorance, but for his own inability to show the man he loved more than anything how much he meant for him.

 

“Don’t you remember what I told you once? I don’t want the world, I want you. It’s still what I think, Magnus. Of all the things in the world, you’ll always be the one I choose. And I want you to, when I’ll hold the stele, hold my hand and draw it for me. Will you do that for me?”

 

More tears went on Magnus’ eyes as he nodded and Alec couldn’t help but kiss them.

 

“Also, I didn’t plan to announce it to you like that.”

 

Magnus snorted but muttered some apologizes. Alec just smiled and took a green velvet box out of his pocket. He opened it, revealing the ring. He had chosen a white gold ring with a, quite big, yellow diamond on the centre surrounded by four emeralds. It was very Magnus and it was just like his golden-green cat-eyes. The eyes of the warlock widened.

 

“ _Alexander_ …”

“Magnus, I know the Clave is against it, for the moment, but now, now that we have the eternity in front of us… Magnus Bane, will you marry me, _Alexander_ Lightwood?”

 

Saying his own full name out loud felt weird, but necessary. He was Magnus’ Alexander and this was his way to make the statement even clearer.

Alec will never forget the smile on Magnus face when he had proposed. Because Magnus’ smile had never been so bright and so genuine, and when Magnus said “ _yes_ ”, Alec was sure Magnus would never forget his bright and genuine smile either.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos (and comments) are appreciated ❤


End file.
